Built Just for Two
by MissNessarose
Summary: Sure, they're supposed to be role models for the school, but sometimes—just sometimes—they decide to skirt around the rules because they know that they can. Taking a bicycle ride around campus during fourth period isn't exactly in the rules, though...


Bicycles were still quite the new fad, so it wasn't surprising that only a select few of the upper class had the time or the money to afford them. So, it wasn't rare to see a few around campus, usually owned by the boys who were interested in doing something new. Green Lion, being the athletes that they were, housed most of the patrons of the fad—and it became especially popular after the head of their house chose to join the hype.

It was a custom job, of course—all polished silver, green paint, and shining steel. A few of the underclassmen all stood around to get a good look the day that he got it, just before fourth period. It wasn't unusual to see crowds of students mingling here and there around the lawn (especially when the P4 were concerned), but the lingering mass didn't dissipate after a few minutes. Edgar sat across the lawn, tucked up gracefully upon a bench with a romance novel in his lap—something short and unpopular, a small thing that he'd picked up the other day—and looked over the edge of the pages, observing the crowd.

"Maurice, do you know at all what's going on over there?" He pointed, still maintaining an air of finesse and grace.

"Those new bicycles are quite popular—Greenhill decided to get one. I suppose that everyone's just a bit curious, that's all."

"I see." He lowered the book to the seat beside him. "I'll be right back—don't bother to wait for me."

Despite his request, he could hear Maurice hurrying after him, struggling to keep up with his own longer strides. The small crowd parted before him as if he were royalty—they certainly treated him as such—and he made his way over to the point of interest.

"Well, isn't that nice?"

His intentions weren't even sarcastic—it really was quite interesting. He'd never seen one of the things before, despite their popularity.

"It is." Herman acknowledged his presence with barely a glance, and didn't even look up to meet his eyes. "Maybe you'd like a ride?"

There was an inaudible gasp, a low hum of tension from the first-years who were still new, and the third-years who actually _knew: _it was a school exclusively for boys—romance still wasn't unheard of, here.

Yes, there had been rumors about the heads of each house—who spent their study sessions on the lawn snogging behind open books, who was tumbling, breathless, from the library in the darkened hours that no one else was awake to see—but there was never quite any confirmation...at least, not yet.

This, however...might turn out to be quite scandalous.

"Oh, I couldn't do that." Edgar tucked loose hair behind one ear, and a polite smile graced his lips. "I'd be afraid of breaking it. I've never ridden a bike before, you know."

Herman either didn't detect the intrigue that pulsed from the crowd of students, or he didn't care—he straddled the seat, and stood there, waiting.

"I do—come take a seat with me and see how it is."

Maurice, who had caught up and edged his way through the crowd, nearly clutched to Edgar's arm to hold him back—what would the teachers say? What would the students say? It was risky to accept...it was a date, really. Rumors would soar and reputations could sink lower than ever before.

Any hint of a warning was lost, and Edgar accepted the strong hand that was offered his way as he climbed up to sit high on the handlebars.

"I'll try and keep it steady. Hold on."

The students parted way, watching the developments with curious eyes.

"Redmond!" Maurice protested with wide eyes, "The bell will ring...what about fourth period? You'll be late!"

He shrugged. "Tell them I'm busy."

Maurice was perplexed and nearly appalled, but Edgar merely waved his way before they were gone, doing laps around the grand fountain in the center of the campus as students passing by watched with awed expressions.

"It's very nice out today, and this really is a nice bicycle—you're such a gentleman to offer me a ride." Gently, he tipped his head back, struggling to keep his balance, and pressed a kiss to the other's lips.

"Edgar," Herman warned him, "People will see."

"Oh, they probably already know—nothing's a secret when you're in a private school. Besides, they've all been suspicious about us since I decided to sneak into your dorm two weeks ago."

"That was your fault. You can't keep quiet when we—"

"You should have locked the door! Midford almost walked right in on us!"

"You didn't—"

"Hey, watch out—!"  
They tumbled onto the grass as they collided with a row of hedges that lined the inner edge of the school, and fell, breathless, as the fourth period bell rang high from the steeple. They laughed, smirking, and fell into each others' embrace with muted kisses and quiet smiles.

"You should be getting to class, Redmond."

"No one cares—missing one class won't kill us."

"We'll get Y's."

"Oh, maybe fifteen at most. I've done more." Then, Edgar had an idea, and he smiled, pulling at Herman's tie. "Besides, I'm not letting you go this easily...you know, we've never done it on the lawn before."

"Really?"

It was a challenge; he couldn't exactly say _no. _

"Hell, let's do it."


End file.
